Petite fleur
by CrazyShadowmoon
Summary: Ceci est la suite de ma fic Et l'aventure prends fin 5 ans plus tard. Elle traite plus de Kagome et d'Inu que des autres mais ils sont présents. Il n'est pas nécessaire de lire Et l'aventure prends fin avant pour comprendre celuici. REVIEWS SVP!


Aujourd'hui est un jour très spécial. En effet, cela fait maintenant cinq ans que Naraku a été vaincu. Cinq ans que le Shikon no Tama n'est plus. Cinq ans qu'Inuyasha est humain. Cinq ans que Kagome et sa famille n'ont pas revu leur monde. Cinq ans que tous sont heureux. Cinq ans…

Ce soir, cela fait exactement cinq ans que Kagome, qui a maintenant 20 ans, a quitté son monde, accompagnée de sa famille, pour aller vivre à jamais dans l'ère Sengoku. Un grand feu crépite dans la clairière où était autrefois situé le puits qui permettait à Kagome d'aller et venir entre les deux mondes sans difficulté. Autour du feu est assis une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noir ébène vêtue d'un habit de miko. À ses côtés, un jeune homme d'environ le même âge qu'elle, les cheveux noirs et vêtu d'un kimono rouge, s'affaire à mettre des bûches dans le feu. De l'autre côté du feu, un jeune couple s'embrasse. Le garçon porte un habit de moine et assis sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, un chat à deux queues miaule gaiement. Une vieille femme en habit de miko prépare à manger, aidée par une femme d'environ 40 ans et par un vieil homme. Trois garçons s'amusent à se bousculer un peu plus loin. L'un d'eux possède une queue et des pattes de renards, et les deux autres semblent âgés de 14 ou 15 ans. Tous sont fébriles à l'idée de la soirée qui se prépare. En effet, ce soir, ils vont fêter les cinq années passées tous ensembles en mangeant un festin et en se remémorant les événements marquants qui s'y sont produits.

« Le repas est servi! »

« Je vais le servir! Kaede, maman, grand-père, merci pour tout et maintenant aller vous asseoir. Je me charge du reste! »

« Merci Kagome! C'est gentil de ta part! Mais fait quand même attention à toi! »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je connais mes limites! »

Kagome commença à mettre le potage dans les bols tandis que Miroku, Sango, Kaede, Shippo, Sota, Inuyasha, le grand-père de Kagome et sa mère s'assisent autours du feu. Inuyasha prit soin de garder une place à côté de lui pour Kagome. Cette dernière servit les bols, le pain, les légumes, les fruits, la viande et les patates, puis alla s'asseoir et mangea avec les autres. Tous riaient et dégustait le fabuleux repas. Tout était délicieux!

Un petit garçon et une petite fille pratiquement identiques firent leur apparition. Le fumet du repas les avait réveillés. Ils étaient âgés d'environ 4ans et avaient tous les deux le teint bronzé et les cheveux noirs. Ils se jetèrent sur Miroku qui tomba presque à la renverse. Les autres riaient en regardant la scène.

« Amaya (la fillette)! Yasuo (le garçon)! Espèces de petits sacripants! Je vais vous attraper! »

Miroku se leva et se mit à courir derrière les deux enfants. Il attrapa Amaya et se mit à la chatouiller en se roulant dans l'herbe. La petite riait aux éclats en le suppliant d'arrêter. Yasuo rebroussa chemin et se précipita sur le moine afin de libérer sa sœur jumelle. Erreur. Il se fit prendre et chatouiller à son tour.

Miroku et les deux enfants revinrent s'asseoir auprès des autres, essouflés, affamés et riant encore. Sango pris Amaya sur ses genous mais lorsqu'elle voulut prendre Yasuo, il refusa, déclarant qu'il était trop grand pour ça. Kagome sourit à Inuyasha.

« Miroku est un bon père n'est-ce pas? »

« Oui. J'espère pouvoir en faire autant dans quelques temps… »

Inuyasha caressa d'une main le ventre de la jeune miko qui le rassura. Il sera un exellent père.

Shippo regarda le jeune couple et s'adressa à Kagome, en ayant pris soin d'avaler d'abord sa bouchée.

« Dit Kagome, comment vas-tu appeler ton bébé? »

« Si c'est un garçon, ce sera Haruki. »

Inuyasha ajouta :

« Et si c'est une fille, nous l'appelerons Kohana. »

« Wow c'est joli comme noms! »

« Merci Shippo. »

Le souper battait son plein. Miroku s'amusait à raconter des histoires pour amuser ses enfants, ce qui eu tôt fait d'amuser tout le monde. La joie et le bonheur se faisaient entendre. Ils nageaient tous dans un nuage. Mme Higurashi regardait sa fille en souriant. Elle allait être grand-mère…Elle avait toujours attendu ce moment. Mais elle ne se serait jamais attendue, il y a cinq ans, d'avoir une petite-fille ou un petit-fils 500 ans dans le passé! Néanmoins, elle était extrêmement fière et elle mettait toute sa confiance en Inuyasha en tant que père. Après tout, il avait pris soin de Kagome comme de la prunelle de ses yeux…

…Deux heures plus tard…

La soirée était déjà presque terminée et chacun s'affairait à tout ranger. Soudain, ils entendirent un cri.

« Au mon Dieu! »

« Kagome! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Je crois que…mouillé…j'ai perdu… »

Mme Higurashi se retourna vivement vers sa fille.

« Tu as perdu tes eaux! »

« Oui…je crois… »

« Ma petite fille va avoir son bébé! »

À ces mots, Inuyasha se précipita vers Kagome et la pris dans ses bras. Il l'amena chez Kaede, précédée de cette dernière et de Mme Higurashi. Les autres finirent de rammasser. Même s'ils étaient aussi au comble de l'exitation, ils ne voulaient pas les déranger. Kagome allait bientôt avoir son bébé et il n'y avait que Kaede, qui était aussi sage-femme, Mme Higurashi et, évidemment, Inuyasha qui pouvait être à ses côtés lors de ce moment extraordinaire.

Inuyasha coucha Kagome dans un lit et Kaede l'examina. Ayant déjà aidé des dizaines de femmes à donner la vie, elle savait évaluer le temps qui lui restait avant d'accoucher.

« Kagome, tu peux te détendre. La perte des eaux n'est que le signe que le moment approche. Néanmoins, il est peu probable que tu mettes ton enfant au monde cette nuit. Ça ira surement demain en début de matinée. En attendant, essaie de te reposer. »

« D'accord et merci Kaede. Mais…je ne veux pas rester seule cette nuit…J'ai peur… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne serai pas loin et ta mère non plus. Et Inuyasha voudra surment rester à tes côtés cette nuit. Alors détends-toi, ça va bien aller. Je vais aller préparer ce dont j'aurai besoin pour l'accouchement. Mme Higurashi, voulez-vous m'aider? »

« Oui, bien sûr. Repose-toi mon ange. »

« Oui maman… »

Les deux femmes sortirent et allèrent donner des nouvelles aux autres. Inuyasha se coucha tout près de Kagome et l'embrassa tendrement. Néanmoins, elle pu sentir qu'il tremblait de nervosité.

« Inuyasha…j'ai peur…mais j'ai confiance… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Kaede sait ce qu'elle fait et elle a dit que tout irait bien… »

« (Souriant en coin) Est-ce moi ou toi que tu essaies de convaincre? »

« Euh…les deux je crois…(rires nerveux) Mais je suis extrêmement heureux ce soir… La femme que j'aime donnera vie a notre enfant… »

Inuyasha plongea son regard dans celui de la future maman. Il était réellement heureux. Plus qu'il ne l'a jamais été auparavent et plus qu'il aurait cru possible pour lui. Il aimait énormément Kagome et bientôt ils auraient un petit être à chérir ensemble. C'était merveilleux…

Pour les aider à se détendre, Inuyasha se mit à raconter à Kagome des souvenirs de sa mère. Kagome adorait l'écouter parler, car il ne s'ouvrait pas très souvent sur son passé. Elle aimait voir cette petite étincelle briller dans ses yeux et ce petit sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres alors qu'il parlait. Ils discutèrent pendant près de trois heures avant qu'ils ne tombent endormis, Inuyasha serrant Kagome contre lui.

Dans son sommeil, Kagome rêva de la nuit magique où tout avait commencé… C'était il y a 9 mois. Ils étaient aller se promener en forêt par une magnifique journée de fin d'été. Inuyasha avait prétexté avoir quelque chose à lui montrer. Il lui avait bandé les yeux, l'avait prise dans ses bras et l'avait menée dans un coin de la forêt qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, une petite chute d'eau entourée d'un tapis de fleurs se dessinait devant elle. L'air parfumé, les bruits, et la vue magnifique l'avait complètement ennivrée. Elle se sentait légère comme un papillon. Inuyasha s'assit par terre, près de l'eau, et invita Kagome à venir s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

« Je t'aime Kagome. »

« Moi aussi Inu… »

Il la serra contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou. Il se pencha à son oreille et lui chuchota quelques mots. Son souffle chaud la faisait frémir. Son cœur battait la chamade à mesure qu'Inuyasha lui murmurait à l'oreille. Lorsqu'il eut fini, elle se retourna vers lui avec un grand sourire et lui répondit, toute tremblante.

« O-oui…oui! Oui…je veux être avec toi pour l'éternité… »

Sur ce, elle se jeta contre lui et il tomba à la renverse, Kagome sur lui. Elle l'embrassa tendrement et longuement, pendant qu'il caressait son dos et ses cheveux…Elle était si heureuse! Elle allait épouser celui qu'elle aimait depuis si longtemps…Inuyasha approfondit leur baiser. Elle en avait la tête qui tournait. Et puis, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Ils se donnèrent entièrement l'un à l'autre pour la première fois, entremêlant leurs corps et leurs âmes…

Kagome fut réveillée en sursaut par une violente douleur au ventre.

« Inuyasha! Va chercher maman et Kaede! »

Inuyasha s'exécuta, ramenant les deux femmes aussi vite qu'il pu. Kaede examina à nouveau Kagome.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. Tu auras ton bébé dans quelques heures… »

« Maman…j'ai peur… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie. Tu vas voir, c'est un moment merveilleux. »

…Quelques heures plus tard…

« Aller ma chérie, tu vas y arriver, c'est presque fini! »

Kagome était épuisée. Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'elle poussait. Alors qu'elle croyait que ça ne finirait jamais, les pleurs d'un bébé se firent entendre. Inuyasha était si heureux qu'il en sautait presque.

« Kagome! C'est une fille! C'est notre belle petite fille! »

Kaede enveloppa Kohana dans une couverture et la déposa sur le ventre de Kagome. Elle était née! Sa petite fille était bien là!

« Je t'aime Kagome…Je t'aime tant…Et regarde notre petite Kohana comme elle est belle… Elle te ressemble… »

Kagome sourit.

« Je t'aime aussi Inu... »

Sango, Miroku et le grand-père de Kagome vinrent les rejoindre afin de pouvoir féliciter les nouveaux parents et d'enfin pouvoir voir Kohana, la petite fleur tant attendue, fruit de l'amour de Kagome et d'Inuyasha…


End file.
